Death Cookies
by Toffee Robin
Summary: The gang had no idea Hiro was really allergic to peanuts until today. (first fanfic!)


**I own nothing but my creativity**

**Disney Animation and Marvel Comics own Big Hero 6.**

Death Cookies

It wasn't anyone's fault really; it was a foolish little accident. One day the team of super teens were hanging out at Fred's luscious estate discussing new ways to advance their super suits. The gang tossed ideas here and there, most were scraped but getting a logo on them would be beneficial. One thing led to another and soon it was getting late. Fred had suggested a snack compartment on the suits, which soon got everyone hungry. "We should all go get a quick snack," Wasabi said. Fred lit up and turned to the group. "Guys do you want cookies? There's a whole tray of them in the kitchen" Gogo raised an eyebrow "that depends did you make them?" "No, My butler did, he makes the best sweets you'll ever taste." The Gang got up and started heading towards the kitchen. Well except for baymax since he is a robot and cannot eat sweets.

When they got there, they where overwhelmed with a delicious smell. "Come on and get them while there hot!" Fred said with a cookie already in his mouth. Honey and wasabi happily grabbed a few and Gogo spit out her gum and got one too. Everyone was enjoying the cookies when Wasabi noticed that Hiro hadn't even touched one, he was just leaning on the wall looking at his phone. "Hiro what's wrong? Are you on a diet" Hiro chucked, he trying not to seem rude so he began to explain. "Nothings wrong it's just that these are peanut butter cookies and I-" Honey cut him off "You have to try them there so good!" Hiro tried to explain when the bubbly blond shoved one of the cookies in to his mouth…Shit.

He quickly spit it out on to the floor. Hearing the rest of the gang joke about him must being on a diet or how Fred's butler must not be a good cook. Hiro rapped his hand around his neck trying to call for Baymax, yet he could already feel his thought closing. "Guys I think something's wrong with Hiro" said Gogo "I'll go get Baymax!" Hiro tried gasping for air and ending up falling to the floor unable to breath or say anything. His face began to turn red and he felt like someone was trying to suck out all the oxygen in the room. Hiro felt sweat trickle down his forehead as He heard his friends call out his name. Just as he was about to black out he felt his sleeve being pushed up and a needle enter his arm…Tadashi?

In a few minutes Hiro found it begging to get easier to breath and opened his eyes to look at his surroundings. He was on the floor and his friends all looked like they had seen a ghost. Hiro coughed and shakily tried to stand up. He felt Baymax's puffy white hand wrap around his arm holding him up and helping him walk to the couch. Once he was sitting, he noticed the look of concern on everyone in the room. "Hiro, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you had a peanut allergy!" Exclaimed Honey breaking the tension. The blond looked like she was going to cry. Hiro sighed and put on a half smile so she wouldn't feel guilty for nearly killing him. "It's ok you guys didn't know any better." "Scan Complete. Medication Successful" Baymax said " On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?" Hiro looked over at the robot, he must have saved him. "uhh zero, I'm fine now Baymax."

Wasabi walked over and sat next to Hiro and spoke. " Hey, um there are a lot of foods out there that contain peanuts. Why don't you carry an Epipen?" Hiro frowned and leaned back "well usually Tadashi would have one in his pocket for emergencies, when ever we went out to eat he would always pester the waiters about the ingredients and make sure that there were no nuts. He was usually the one to give me any injections too." It was quite and no one said anything once hero was done talking. Wasabi felt a bit guilty now for asking. He forgot how close the Hamada brothers were. "Well then I guess were going to have to start carrying around medicine for you Hiro" said Fred "after all can't have Tadashi looking down at us angrily for letting his bro get poisoned." Hiro laughed "its ok though I have Baymax now." Gogo rolled her eyes " What about when we eat out at restaurants that don't allow giant robots to dine there?" "Ya we got to look out for you!" Said Honey. Hiro stood up not really sure how to respond, it's been a while since he had any friends to look out for him. "Thanks Guys"

Epilogue:

Downtown Sanfranstokyo at an Italian diner a young waiter was in distress as a group of teenagers harassed her with a truck load of questions she had no idea how to answer since she wasn't the chief.

Wasabi-"Are you 100% sure that none of the food we ordered has Nut products?"

Fred-"I swear if there is a single drop of peanut oil in this dish my friend may die!"

Gogo-"Ma'am this is serious, do you want a 14 year old to suffer?"

Honey-"Hiro if you start to feel swelling when you eat clap twice and I'll get your medicine"

Hiro was trying not to laugh at his friends overreaction and gave the waiter a sympathetic look. As she slowly tried to back away from there table to give the order to the chef. Hiro only hoped that his friends wouldn't do this everything they went out to eat.

.

The End.

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy this short fan story, I am new at writing fan fictions but I do love reading them. I was surprised the big hero 6 fandom hasn't addressed Hiro's' allergy to peanuts in other fanfics so I decided to write my own little one shot.**


End file.
